


У Неро нет отца.

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Pre-Femslash, Sexswap, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Только две матери.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	У Неро нет отца.

В аду температура жаркого июльского полудня бывала в тени, и то не везде, и она еще казалась прохладной по сравнению с тем, что творилось здесь обычно. Данте вдыхала, и ей казалось, что она держит лицо над открытым огнем. Ей было душно, под футболкой и джинсами намокало, ткань липла к коже, носить плащ было невыносимо, но Данте все равно его не снимала, в нем чувствуя себя более… защищенной что ли.

В аду было жарко так, что сложно было дышать, а у Вергилии в глазах ледовая корка и не думала таять.

Данте билась о нее вот уже…

Она не знала, сколько.

Ад не имел времени суток. Здесь длился бесконечный день, и не было солнца, чтобы так жарить, но жарило ведь, и Данте устала уже вытирать испарину. Да и вытирать было нечем: одежда была влажной постоянно.

Волосы липли к коже, и это тоже раздражало.

Вергилия же не жаловалась.

Она выглядела так, будто ее нисколько температура не волновала. Она даже не потела! И Данте находила это страшной несправедливостью.

Особенно в те моменты, когда она задыхалась после очередного их сражения, и легкие горели изнутри, и сухой адский воздух нисколько не облегчал ее состояние, а только распалял сильнее, сушил горло, и Данте не могла втолкнуть такой нужный воздух в легкие.

Вергилия лишь наблюдала за этим.

От нее не исходило угрозы, но она была похожа на хищницу, выжидающую, пока добыча ослабеет.

— Не дождешься, — хрипела Данте и поднималась.

А у Вергилии по лицу скользила призрачная тень улыбки, и она предлагала:

— Разве ты не хочешь передохнуть? У нас ведь так много времени.

Данте сплевывала песок, скрипящий на зубах, и поднимала меч.

Но все же в те редкие моменты, когда они не пытались раскроить друг другу черепа, и сидели подле друг друга, отдыхая, то у них получалось выстраивать короткие разговоры.

Главной их темой, конечно, была Неро, и то, что больше всего волновало Данте: ее отец.

Ее выводила одна лишь мысль о том, что ее сестру касались чьи-то человеческие руки. Какой-то мужчина трогал ее, какой-то мужчина заделал ей ребенка, и где он сейчас? Данте надеялась, что он умер самой страшной смертью, ибо ревность душила ее, лизала изнутри огнем, будучи куда суше и жарче, чем воздух в аду.

Но…

— У Неро нет отца, — сказала Вергилия серьезно и тихо, и Данте наклонила голову вбок.

— В смысле ты его сожрала?

Вергилия сдержанно вздохнула, опустив белые ресницы на щеки.

Такая красивая.

Потом опять открыла глаза и посмотрела на Данте.

— Неро — это наша с тобой дочь.

Данте нахмурилась и наклонила голову еще немного. Соображалось ей туго. Мозги от постоянного жара плавились и не работали.

— Как такое может быть? — переспросила она, чувствуя себя очень глупо, потому что Вергилия смотрела на нее так, будто говорила о самых простых и очевидных вещах, о которых не может знать лишь глупый ребенок.

Внутри стянуло какой-то липкой тревогой.

— В наших жилах течет демоническая кровь, — сказала Вергилия терпеливо. — Поэтому для… зачатия нужны были лишь твоя энергия и кровь.

— А.

Данте выдохнула и откинулась назад, падая спиной в пыль.

— Ясно, — добавила она, смотря на серое небо.

Потом начало медленно доходить, и Данте села:

— Подожди, у нас даже секса не было!

Вергилия глубоко вдохнула, прикрыв глаза опять. Данте была уверена, что под опущенными веками она закатывает глаза так сильно, как только способна физически.

— Он и не нужен был.

— Подожди-ка, подожди-ка, — Данте повернулась так, чтобы лучше видно было ее лицо. Вергилия, казалось, смутилась. Она свела брови к переносице, на ее лице залегли глубокие тени. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты забеременела из-за того, что мы… сражались и проливали друг на друга кровь?

Лицо Вергилии стало непроницаемым.

Это значило только одно: да.

Данте расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову, потом выпрямилась и с силой пихнула сестру в плечо:

— Да уж!

Потом резко посерьезнела:

— Погоди, я тоже могла залететь?

— В теории, — ответила Вергилия сквозь зубы.

Данте задумчиво почесала подбородок.

— Подумать только: все это время у меня была дочь!

— Не рожала — не мать.

— Мать не та, кто родила, а кто воспитала, — ответила Данте со знанием дела. И после воскликнула: — Боже, я никогда больше не подниму на тебя меч! Как нам теперь сражаться?! Я не хочу случайно забеременеть! 

Вергилия хитро дернула уголком губ.


End file.
